Wanna Sleep on the Bed w Me?
by The Kewl Kyouya
Summary: Allen & Lavi are on a mission together, but the two decide to take it easy the rest of the night. They find themselves in a hotel, but can only afford one room w one bed. Who gets to sleep in the bed? Who gets to sleep on the floor? Shounenai.


**D. Gray-Man [AllenxLavi**

**Summary: Allen & Lavi are on a mission together, but the two decide to take it easy the rest of the night. They find themselves in a hotel, but can only afford one room w/ one bed. Who gets to sleep in the bed? Who gets to sleep on the floor? Shounenai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man**

**­­­­­­**

Wanna Sleep on the Bed W/ Me?

"How come we couldn't get two rooms?", Allen simply whined.

"'Cause we don't have enough money. Reever's a bit stingy when handing out money...", Lavi answered. Reever was stingy, but it was all Komui's fault. Lavi had 'accidentally' burned Komui's latest robot project, so this was his punishment...

"Well then, who gets to sleep on the bed?", Allen asked.

"Rock-paper-scissors?"

"I'll always win"

"Crap. Forgot about your 'skills' for a second there"

"So, who gets the bed & who gets the floor?"

"Sigh...Alright! You take the bed. You had to use your Innocence twice as much as I had to today, so go ahead & take it. The floor looks pretty comfortable", Lavi said. But in reality, the floor wasn't in top shape. It creaked whenever someone took a slight step, & parts of it looked like it would've fallen apart at any moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you wanna share the bed", Lavi responded. For a second, he could've sworn Allen had blushed. "Choose! Share the bed w/ me or sleep in the bed by yourself."

"Um..." To tell the truth, Allen had been thinking about Lavi for quite a while now, and he didn't want to have Lavi sleep on such a crummy floor. But, he wasn't ready to share the bed with someone, so out came the answer. "Sorry! I'm taking the bed"

"Just when you get my hopes up, huh?"

"Wha-?"

"Never mind", Lavi said, cutting off Allen's response.

After placing a few sheets from the bed onto the floor, Lavi had sat layed down on the makeshift bed. It wasn't at all comfortable. The floor was made out of old wood, & despite being on the ground floor, he was scared of the floor breaking, sending him down into the basement w/ a loud bang. But putting that all aside, the floor was fine. At least he'd get some sleep tonight, unlike the past four nights, in which he clearly remembers hunting down Akuma. Allen looked peaceful. He was on his side facing away from Lavi, so Lavi couldn't really tell if he was asleep, but he looked peaceful at least.

'Um...I wonder if he's comfortable down there. Doubt it. What should I do? These past five days were harsh for us. We had to kill a whole lot of Akuma, so I'm sure he's extremely tired. I think I should let him sleep on the bed. I should've taken the floor. That way, all these thoughts would've been his to deal w/.', Allen thought. It was a really hard descision. Let his crush sleep w/ him on the bed, or let him sleep on the bed by himself? The floor looked like hell. Doubt anyone could sleep on that. Allen sat up & faced Lavi, the movement grabbing Lavi's attention.

"Thought you were asleep", Lavi said.

"Just wondering...is the floor okay?", Allen asked, the hesitation clearly visible in his words.

"Nope!", Lavi said bluntly.

"So, do you want to sleep on the bed?"

"What 'bout you?"

"I could take the floor"

"Sure? It ain't exactly as good as the bed"

"That's why I want you to sleep on the bed"

"Awwww! You care, huh?"

"Idiot! Course I care", Allen said. Lavi blushed a little, but the tint of pink quickly went away as Lavi began to speak.

"The only way I'd sleep on the bed is if you're there w/ me", Lavi said. At that moment, Allen knew he'd blush. And...it was true. Lavi smiled gently as he saw Allen's pink face.

"U-um...okay. Hop on, I guess...", Allen said. Was this really happening? Allen hoped it was all a dream. Lavi quickly got up from the floor & bounced onto the bed.

"This bed is nice. Well, compared to the floor", Lavi commented. Allen smiled as Lavi touched the bed's covers, clearly fascinated by how soft they were.

"So you really think the covers are silk-soft?"

"I haven't slept on a proper bed in a while"

"Oh"

"So, ready to cuddle?", Lavi asked. Damn, Lavi was putting Allen through hell. Allen's face turned even pink-er, & at that moment he could've sworn he would faint.

"You okay? Your face is, um, red", Lavi asked.

"Yeah. You know you really are a jerk", Allen said, trying to hide away the blush in his face.

"Why, just 'cause I'm making you blush like a little girl? I'm only having fun", Lavi said simply. Allen was suprised at that statement.

'So he knew all along that he was making me feel this way? What a jerk!', Allen thought.

"Sorry. Now come on! It'd be better if I have someone to cuddle w/ during the night. If ya want, it could get _rough_", Lavi said smiling.

"Perv!", Allen yelled.

"What, you don't like me?", Lavi asked, a bit confused.

"Well, um...I do, its just...I don't think I'm ready yet", Allen responded.

"Fine fine. I can kiss you, right?", Lavi asked.

"Wha-?", Allen asked. He was yet again cut off, this time by lips brushing up against his. Lavi's tongue asked for entrance, but Allen was hesitant...at first. Gently framing Lavi's face w/ his hands, Allen allowed Lavi to enter his mouth, attacking his tongue w/ his own tongue. So this is how a kiss felt.

'It feels nice', Allen thought. Eventually, Allen won the tongue fight, & had begun to search every part of Lavi's mouth. But, Lavi had to break the kiss. --

"Sorry. Needed air. You're a good kisser, y'know?", Lavi said.

"So I take it that wasn't your first kiss?", Allen asked. He wanted to know more about Lavi's lovelife. It wasn't like Lavi to talk about it.

"Nope. That was my first kiss. Glad it was w/ you", Lavi responded.

"Then how can you tell if I'm a good kisser?"

"Dunno. Just seems like it. You won our little _fight_, didn't you?", Lavi said.

"Oh", Allen said. Allen smiled, & chuckled afterwards. Lavi then hugged Allen afterwards, bringing them both to the bed. They shifted their positions a little to get comfortable, & then put the covers on top of them.

"Y'know Allen, good kissers are usually good _fucks_ too", Lavi said.

"Wha-?", Allen asked. Again, he was cut off, but only because Lavi had reached up Allen's shirt to touch his chest...

I can't believe I wrote that. But...whatever. It was fun. Poor Allen, he might get raped by Lavi or something. But, this story turned out nicer that I expected. Go Lavi! Super Smex Freak Himself! Hehe!


End file.
